


O fim da historia

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Gen, Reading
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Ontem a minha mamã começou a ler-me um conto de fadas, mas depois adormecei. E agora quero saber como acaba mas...” mordeu-se um lábio, a franzir a sobrancelha. “Não sou capaz de lê-lo.”





	O fim da historia

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**O fim da historia**

Yamada estava parado na mesma posição desde quase um quarto de hora já.

Ele estava a tentar, mesmo.

Mas, embora pudesse esforçar-se, não tinha sucesso.

Fechou o livro que tinha à sua frente com um gesto chateado, a levantar os olhos para Yuto que, sentado em frente a ele, jogava tranquilamente com os blocos.

“Yutti!” disse-lhe, em tom queixoso. “Não sei fazer isso!” gritou, à beira das lágrimas.

A criança deixou os blocos, aproximou-se dele e observou a capa do livro.

“O que é?” perguntou, curioso.

“Ontem a minha mamã começou a ler-me um conto de fadas, mas depois adormecei. E agora quero saber como acaba mas...” mordeu-se um lábio, a franzir a sobrancelha. “Não sou capaz de lê-lo.” terminou, a corar.

Yuto deu-lhe umas palmadas ligeiras nas costas, para dizer que compreendia. Depois tomou o livro, a rola-lo nas mãos e a navegar as páginas, com ar pensativo.

“Não, lamento. Nem eu sei lê-lo.” disse por fim, a abanar a cabeça. “Mas podes pedi-lo a Yuri! Sabes que ele é muito melhor que nós, estou seguro que vai pode-lo ler.” aconselhou, com um sorriso.

Ryosuke torceu a nariz pela proposta.

“Não sei... sabes como é. Provavelmente zombaria-nos porque ele sabes fazê-lo e nós não. Não quero que aches que sou tolo.” disse-lhe, a vacilar.

“Mas não que não acha isso! Afinal, há coisas que tu sabes fazer e ele não, estou certo de que ele também saiba isso.” tentou justificar o menor, mas Yamada ainda não parecia persuadido.

“Como o que?” perguntou, esperançoso.

O silencio que seguiu desencorajou-o.

“Bom, tu sabes... bem...” começou a dizer, a franzir o sobrolho como se estivesse a pensar intensamente. “Quando Kyoko-sensei fez-nos jogar com a areia tu pudeste fazer um castelo muito bonito, e Yuri não o conseguiu!” exclamou finalmente, como atingido por uma ideia genial.

Ryosuke mordeu-se um lábio, e por fim acenou com a cabeça.

Levantou-se, a arrastar o livro consigo numa mão e a tomar Yuto pela outra.

“Vem comigo, vamos procurá-lo.” disse-lhe, relutantemente.

Yuto seguiu-o com prazer, a indicar um ponto no outro lado do quarto, onde Chinen estava ocupado a desenhar.

Aproximaram-se dele, enquanto os passos de Yamada faziam-se mais e mais lentos e arrastados.

“Yuri?” chamou quando foram ao lado dele. O menor levantou o olhar, com ar curioso.

“O que é?” perguntou-lhes, a deixar o lápis de cera e a levantar-se, a tomar o livro das mãos de Ryosuke.

Navegou umas páginas, a sorris, e depois voltou a olhar os dois deles.

“Bom, eu... queria saber, se queres, bem...” começou Yamada, a gaguejar um pouco.

“Queres que vos o leia?” perguntou Chinen, com um ligeiro ar de superioridade.

Houve um momento de silencio, e foi Yuto a tomar a iniciativa.

“Seria divertido, certo? Nunca leste nada para nós, eu quero saber como lês!” disse-lhe, casualmente, a sentar-se no chão e a tirar Ryosuke consigo.

Chinen olhou-os por uns segundos.

“Está bem.” disse após, a acenar com a cabeça.

Sentou-se em frente deles, com o livro aberto e uma expressão concentrada, antes de começar finalmente a ler.

Vacilava, e não estava muito certo de todas as palavras, mas leia.

A chegar aproximadamente ao meio, quase media hora depois, Yuto e ele viraram-se para Yamada.

A criança, pela enésima vez, tinha adormecido.

Olharam-se, a encolher os ombros.

Chinen continuou a ler por Yuto, como se nada fosse.

Ryosuke, evidentemente, estava destinado a não saber como acabasse a historia.


End file.
